The Night of Love's Departure
by Capehtayne-Neenja-Rayne
Summary: Preview: "I turned around and faced my first love... I think I'm hallucinating.. I wish I wasn't.. As I realized that, I felt a frozen tear splash upon my face.." - SasuSaku, rawr.


Daydreamed in science; began writing a poem which quickly transformed into a NARRATIVE poem. For those who do not have the damndest clue what it is - it's a poem telling a story. So don't complain about it not rhyming or anything. It's freestyle, baby. Well, uhm it's Freestyle/Narrative. Enjoy.

Oh and, it's based on the Naruto episode where Sasuke turns to leave the village but Sakura stopped him. The rest.. Is a continuation to that episode, or is it something that should've happened? Hmm; you decide.

Told in Sakura's point of view:

* * *

**The Night of Love's Departure**

_The night was clear for once._

_The silence screamed in my ears._

_So many words unspoken, _

_and with the perfect chance to finally speak - _

_my words are left unspoken yet again._

_A threat,_

_a tear,_

_silence._

_I suppressed a hysterical sob_

_and disguised it with _

_a failed attempt to laugh._

_Instead of begging for your stay,_

_memories choked themselves_

_through my trembling mouth._

_You claim you don't remember._

_I go along with your lies;_

_because you said so._

_The burn of your glare_

_melted my false confidence_

_until we were draped by_

_the curtain of silence _

_for the third time._

_You've had enough - _

_I could tell._

_So you make it clear_

_by turning your cold back.._

_on Konoha,_

_on Team Seven,_

_on your home, _

_on me._

_Another threat,_

_another tear_

_followed by many others._

_By the time you took your first step_

_towards the life of a shinobi lost in_

_his own desire,_

_all reasoning went down into the depths of insanity._

_I pleaded hopelessly_

_allowing my endless tears to flow._

_You thought rejecting me_

_for the last time would do you good?_

_Sakura threatening Sasuke?_

_Surprisingly indeed-_

_But it's the first time you've ever took my seriously._

_Hence,_

_I thank insanity._

_You were behind me in an instant-_

_I was afraid to breathe your air._

_Not another word was heard,_

_for we didn't need any._

_I turned around and_

_faced my first love._

_Those cold, blank, emotionless eyes_

_I were already used to _

_stared back at me_

_for the very first time with_

_sorrow, pain and even regret._

_But, _

_I spotted the twinkle of _

_something other than hate._

_I think I'm hallucinating._

_I probably am._

_I know I am._

_I wish I wasn't._

_I got lost.._

_Not in my insanity-_

_not my hallucinations-_

_not my own senses._

_I got lost.._

_in his love for me._

_I felt it_

_as his warm lips pressed up against mine_

_and embraced my cold bottom lip._

_His hands were on my shoulders,_

_and I didn't want him to pull away._

_So, instead,_

_he pulled me closer._

_His hands cupped my jaw_

_as if he was afraid_

_of letting go._

_As if_

_he might lose me._

_Our first kiss-_

_tender, short, magical._

_Our second kiss-_

_rough, long, fantastic._

_He kissed me_

_like I was going to _

_give up on him._

_That's absurd since_

_I'd never give up on him._

_It was impossible_

_to control my senses_

_as he kissed me with such hunger._

_I was falling_

_more and more into_

_the many hells of insanity._

_But I don't care._

_I wanted more._

_I needed more._

_I longed for more._

_I begged for more-_

_with my response kisses._

_Air supply was the_

_last thing on my mind._

_How could anything be on my mind_

_when his hunger,_

_his desire,_

_his passion,_

_sent waves of pleasure through my body, soul and mind._

_For the first time_

_in my damned life,_

_I've finally felt needed_

_by someone that I needed._

_And that need, _

_was not comradeship._

_He needed me as a woman,_

_as I needed him as a man._

_And honestly,_

_I felt sad for this man._

_Through this kiss,_

_he let me know how much he needs _

_and craves for me,_

_yet he let us both know_

_that his needs and desires_

_will not and never get fulfilled._

_As I realized that,_

_I felt a frozen tear_

_splash upon my face._

_The thing is:_

_that tear was not of my own._

_And so,_

_when my eyes shot open _

_to see a beautiful man with tearfilled eyes,_

_I received a blow to the side._

_Everything went dark._

_I called out for his name._

_I couldn't find him._

_Instead,_

_he found me._

_Right before I was enveloped by this darkness,_

_I was granted with a soft kiss on my still lips_

_and a proper farewell, _

_"Good bye, Sakura."_

_I wish I could have said bye to my Sasuke._


End file.
